


Diner Counter Encounter

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [376]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/15/20: "disappointment, effort, scramble"
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [376]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Diner Counter Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/15/20: "disappointment, effort, scramble"

The guy beside Derek just squirted ketchup over his scrambled eggs, the drained squeeze bottle emptying with minute pooping noises.

Derek's disappointment equaled his disgust because the culinary barbarian alongside him was really attractive.

"Dude," he heard himself addressed, suddenly looking into sparkling amber eyes set in a quite appealing mole-dotted face. "Could you pass me…?"

The handsome boor pointed to the ketchup bottle nearest Derek.

Reserving comment with no little effort, Derek handed it over.

"Thanks!" preceded an entrancing smile.

  
  
Stiles never hesitated to tell everybody that his eating habits were definitely _not_ the reasons why Derek married him.


End file.
